sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Pokémon theme songs
This is a list of Pokémon theme songs that includes the media and release information, which is mainly about the American and Japanese opening and ending themes of the Pokémon animated series. They are as follows. Pocket Monsters (Japanese) Opening themes Pocket Monsters: The Original Series Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation series Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl series Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes series Pocket Monsters: XY series Pocket Monsters: Sun and Moon series Ending themes Pocket Monsters: The Original Series Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation series Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl series Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes series Pocket Monsters: XY series Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon series Special themes Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station Pokémon Sunday Pokémon (English) Opening themes Pokémon the Series: The Beginning (Kanto) I Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver (Johto) II Note: Several episodes from the original series were not aired dubbed. See Pokémon episodes removed from rotation for more details. Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire (Hoenn) Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl (Sinnoh) Pokémon the Series: Black & White (Unova) Pokémon the Series: XY (Kalos) Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (Alola) Ending themes Note: Shortened instrumentals of the theme songs were used as the end credit theme songs in the dub, starting from the "Diamond & Pearl" series. Other songs Anime soundtracks There are many soundtracks from the anime. The following is just to list a few. Pocket Monsters Sound Anime Collection: Music Collection/Famous Scene Collection | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = J-pop | length = | language = Japanese | label = Pikachu Records | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} is the licensed soundtrack from the anime. It was released by Pikachu Records on June 10, 1998, in Japan only. This collection consists of composer Shinji Miyazaki's orchestrated arrangements of musical compositions from the first four Pokémon games by composer Junichi Masuda and exclusive musical cues heard throughout the first series. These instrumental tracks are categorized as sixteen chapters included with the show's first opening theme song "Mezase Pokemon Master" and second closing theme "Pocket ni Fantasy" (both are the TV-size edits). Each of the instrumental tracks are followed by a brief commentary featuring Satoshi's Pokémon Zukan voiced by its voice actor Shinichiro Miki explaining each composition's association with the story and at what point it plays. Included with the album is a hard bound picture book (the ), stickers, and a merchandise catalogue. Track list Aim to Be a Pokemon Master | music1 = Hirokazu Tanaka | length1 = 2:43 }} | title2 = Pokemon! Kimi ni Kimeta! | note2 = Pokémon! I Choose You! | music2 = Junichi Masuda | length2 = 2:13 }} | title3 = Tabidachi | note3 = Setting Off | music3 = Junichi Masuda | length3 = 1:16 | title4 = Jitensha de Gō! | note4 = Go by Bicycle! | music4 = Junichi Masuda | length4 = 1:34 | title5 = Santo Annu Gō | note5 = The Saint Anne | music5 = Junichi Masuda | length5 = 1:12 }} | title6 = Pikachū Tōjō | note6 = Pikachu Appears | music6 = Shinji Miyazaki | length6 = 1:31 | title7 = Maboroshi no Pokemon | note7 = The Phantom Pokemon | music7 = Shinji Miyazaki | length7 = 1:32 | title8 = Pokemon! Getto da ze! | note8 = Get Pokemon! | music8 = Shinji Miyazaki | length8 = 1:33 }} | title9 = Pokemon Horidē | note9 = Pokemon Holiday | music9 = Junichi Masuda | length9 = 1:23 | title10 = Osorubeshi Kodakku | note10 = Frightened Koduck | music10 = Junichi Masuda | length10 = 1:43 | title11 = Pokemon Rīgu Kōnin Kyappu | note11 = Pokemon League Official Cap | music11 = Shinji Miyazaki | length11 = 1:30 }} | title12 = Masaki no Tōdai | note12 = Masaki's Lighthouse | music12 = Shinji Miyazaki | length12 = 1:32 | title13 = Densetsu | note13 = Legend | music13 = Shinji Miyazaki | length13 = 1:57 | title14 = Roketto-dan Bosu no Tēma | note14 = Theme of the Rocket Gang Boss | music14 = Shinji Miyazaki | length14 = 1:32 }} | title15 = Roketto-dan Onmitsu Sakusen | note15 = Rocket Gang's Secret Strategy | music15 = Shinji Miyazaki | length15 = 1:56 | title16 = Roketto-dan Shichihenge | note16 = Rocket Gang's Seven's Apparition | music16 = Shinji Miyazaki | length16 = 1:28 | title17 = Nandakanda to Kikaretara... | note17 = When Hearing about Something or Other... | music17 = Shinji Miyazaki | length17 = 1:33 }} | title18 = Kyōteki Arawaru | note18 = Strong Adversary Emerges | music18 = Shinji Miyazaki | length18 = 1:36 | title19 = Shūgeki! | note19 = Surprise Attack! | music19 = Shinji Miyazaki | length19 = 1:28 }} | title20 = Nigero ya Nigero! | note20 = Escape, Escape! | music20 = Shinji Miyazaki | length20 = 1:30 | title21 = Daikonsen | note21 = Big Confused Fight | music21 = Shinji Miyazaki | length21 = 1:36 }} | title22 = Pokemon Batoru | note22 = Pokemon Battle | music22 = Junichi Masuda | length22 = 1:42 | title23 = Shakunetsu no Batorufīrudo | note23 = The Red-Hot Battlefield | music23 = Junichi Masuda | length23 = 2:14 | title24 = Yatta ze! | note24 = I Did It! | music24 = Junichi Masuda | length24 = 2:08 }} | title25 = Tsuki no Ishi | note25 = Stone of the Moon | music25 = Shinji Miyazaki | length25 = 1:24 | title26 = Inori | note26 = Prayer | music26 = Shinji Miyazaki | length26 = 1:18 | title27 = Saikai | note27 = Meet Again | music27 = Shinji Miyazaki | length27 = 1:25 }} | title28 = Oden | note28 = | music28 = Shinji Miyazaki | length28 = 1:15 | title29 = Charinko Bōsōzoku | note29 = Bicycle Gang | music29 = Shinji Miyazaki | length29 = 1:22 | title30 = Tōshi | note30 = Fighting Spirit | music30 = Shinji Miyazaki | length30 = 1:44 }} | title31 = Genwaku no Bijō | note31 = The Dazzling Beautiful Girl | music31 = Junichi Masuda | length31 = 1:31 }} | title32 = Shinobiyoru Kage | note32 = Spying from the Shadows | music32 = Shinji Miyazaki | length32 = 1:28 | title33 = Zettai Zetsumei | note33 = Desperate Situation | music33 = Shinji Miyazaki | length33 = 1:41 | title34 = Kyōaku Pokemon Shutsugen! | note34 = Terrible Pokemon Appearance! | music34 = Shinji Miyazaki | length34 = 1:25 }} | title35 = Sōryokusen | note35 = All-Out War | music35 = Shinji Miyazaki | length35 = 1:51 | title36 = Fukutsu no Pokemon | note36 = The Invincible Pokemon | music36 = Shinji Miyazaki | length36 = 2:04 | title37 = Ikken Rakuchaku | note37 = A Settled Matter | music37 = Shinji Miyazaki | length37 = 1:55 }} | title38 = Namida, Nochi Hare | note38 = Afterwards, Clear these Tears | music87 = Shinji Miyazaki | length38 = 2:13 }} | title39 = Deai to Wakare to | note39 = Meeting and Separating | music39 = Shinji Miyazaki | length39 = 1:30 | title40 = Shōri no Bajji Getto da ze! | note40 = Get a Badge of Victory! | music40 = Shinji Miyazaki | length40 = 2:02 | title41 = Tsuzukuttara, Tsuzuku | note41 = Continue, Continue | music41 = Shinji Miyazaki | length41 = 2:59 }} Pocket Fantasy | music42 = Hirokazu Tanaka | length42 = 1:33 }} Pokémon 2.B.A. Master Pokémon World Pokémon World is a CD single released in the United States and Canada on February 8, 2000, by Koch Records. The first track is the theme song for Adventures on the Orange Islands, the second season of the anime. Its Koch Records catalog number is 8903. Track list Totally Pokémon Totally Pokémon is the second soundtrack released for the anime. This time, it includes songs from the anime's third season, The Johto Journeys. Track list Pokémon Christmas Bash Pokémon Christmas Bash is a soundtrack CD album of Pokémon-themed Christmas songs performed by cast of the 4Kids Entertainment English anime dub. It was only released in America and Germany, called "Pokémon Weihnachts Party". Track list Pokémon X: 10 Years of Pokémon Pokémon X: 10 Years of Pokémon is an album released for the tenth anniversary of Pokémon. This CD consists of nine Pokémon theme songs from the first nine seasons, including several tracks from other albums. A CD sampler was released alongside the DVD release of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea exclusively at Toys "R" Us. U.S. Target stores also released a sampler with the movie and included an exclusive bonus remix of the Hoenn Pokérap. Both samplers contained five tracks taken from Pokémon X. Track list Pokémon X: Toys "R" Us sampler track list Pokémon X: target sampler track list Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best 1997–2010 Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best 1997–2010 is an album that is released two weeks before the debut of Pokémon: Best Wishes! in Japan. It has all of the songs divided into two volumes. References External links * List of Pokémon music CDs on Bulbapedia Category:Songs from Pokémon Pokemon Pokemon Category:Television theme songs Category:Animation theme songs